Love Chase !
by Teaser-Fiction
Summary: [JongKey/SHINee] Quand Jonghyun découvre ses sentiments pour une certaine personne ! Pardon, résumé à la con .-. !
1. Obessession

**Annyeong ~~ Alors je suis nouvelle, et c'est le bordel, je comprend rien au site .-. ~~ ! Bref voici une Fanfiction JongKey faite par ma unnie et moi :3 ! On espère que sa vous plaira chuuu ~~ !**

**P.O.V De Jonghyun**

Laissez-moi vous raconter le jour où ma vie a basculé.

Ce jour là, je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendais, tout était arrivé si vite, en une fraction de seconde , et cela à cause d'un Almighty qui avec sa peau laiteuse et ses yeux de félins ont fait battre mon coeur comme pas possible.

Sa faisait déjà des semaines que ce râleur me hantait l'esprit, je me disais que ce n'était qu'une passade, que c'était normal, que je pensais à lui car on faisait parti de la même Band, et par dessus tout j'essayais de me convaincre de ne pas m'en faire pour lui quand il s'absentait sans rien dire, mais non. Aujourd'hui c'est différent.

**Fin Du P.O.V De Jonghyun.**

Jonghyun était debout dans la cuisine, à penser et à repenser à l'être qui l'obsédait tant, à cette pensée, un click se fit entendre dans l'ensemble de l'appartement, jonghyun regarda brièvement vers la porte, et à sa grande surprise, c'était la diva, complètement amoché, sale et morte de fatigue, car oui ce jour là , il était seul,-Le maniaque chicken était parti régler des affaires à la SM, Taemin & Minho avait un photoshoot-, bref Jjong se précipita vers Key, oubliant tous ce qui l'entourait.

Jonghyun porta key comme une jeune marié, ignorant les râlements de ce dernier, qui n'arrêtait de l'ordonner de le poser par terre mais en vin, JJong fini par le déposer le plus doucement possible sur le lit en fixant la diva avec un regard qui faisait pétrifier et frissonner Kibum.

Le jeune homme ne pu prononcer aucun mot, son contact avec les yeux du men Singer l'en dissuadait, il savait bien que Dino était furieux, alors pour une fois, il décida de prendre les vêtements qu'il lui avait tendis et alla se coucher car demain, un long interrogatoire l'attend, il était peut être 'The Almighty Key' mais en face d'un Trax furieux, il n'était que Kim Kibum, oui il l'avait compris, il ne fallait pas monter sur ses grands chevaux .

Pour Bling Bling, La nuit était longue, il était bientôt 6 heures du matin, il n'arrivait pas à dormir il pensant à la diva, à 'Sa Diva'

**P.O.V DE JONG**

MERDE MERDE ! Merde Kim Kibum mais qu'est qui t'es arrivé? Qui a bien pu te rendre dans cet état? Si tu savais au moment où tu es entré dans l'appart, ce sentiment d'inquiétude, de peur et de colère qui m'a envahit , je me suis vraiment comporté comme un abrutit, mais si tu savais, plus je te vois, plus j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, te caresser ta peau douce, et par dessus tout t'ébouriffer tes cheveux soyeux, ce que tu hais le plus, et j'aime cette expression que tu affiche quand je te taquine avec tes joues rougies par la colère et tes sourcils froncés, si tu savais à quel point sa te rend mignon?

**Fin Du P.O.V De JONG**

La minute d'après, le Trax se retrouve dans la chambre de Key, il ne savait pas du tout comment il avait atterrit ici, tout ce dont il était au courant c'est qu'il était incapable de dormir et comme par magie, il se trouve là, debout.

Bref tout doucement remis, Jonghyun s'approcha à pas de fauve vers Key, le jeune endormis et se faufila a l'intérieur de son lit, oui c'était plus fort ,son inconscient le guidait, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, et si il sortait de la chambre, il risquait de se faire chopper par l'un des membres car ils venaient tout juste de rentrer.

P.O.V De JONGHYUN

Allongé là, tu es à mes côté, et pendant ton sommeil, tu m'as encerclé dans tes bras me prenant pour un nounours, je me penche alors légèrement vers ton visage angélique pour écarter ses mèches gênantes qui m'empêche de contempler tes lèvres fines et rosies, et là sans m'en rendre compte mes lèvres déposent un léger bisou sur ton front ce qui te fait sursauter !

**FIN Du P.O.V De JONGHYUN**

Jonghyun n'eut même pas le temps de finir son monologue, que Key le poussa et cria AU VIOLEUR !

Et c'est là, que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un fracas, et le pauvre Dino n'eus même pas le temps de faire quoi ce sois, qu'un coup de point lui a était mit dans la figure.

**A Suivre…..**


	2. Anxiety

Magnifique, splendide, extraordinaire, rien de mieux pour une grande idole qu'une joue toute gonflée, vu de 3km ! Et bien entendu les remerciements vont droit à la Flaming Charisma, qui malgré ses excuses ne semblait pas vraiment désolé, et la preuve dans tout ceci, c'était la lueur d'amusement présente dans ses yeux de grenouilles.

Quant au pauvre Dinosaure, il se maudissait intérieurement tout en pensant :

**« Mais sérieux 'AU VIOLEUR' ? Cette saleté de Diva n'avait pas trouvée quelque chose de plus de plus 'Malin' à crier ? »**

Les cinq garçons étaient assis dans le salon, Key, qui était au coté de Jonghyun, n'arrêter de lui dire que rien de cela ne serait arriver, s'il ne s'était pas faufiler dans sa chambre comme rat !Et que de toute manière, il avait bien cherché ! Quand Minho voulut parler, JJong lui lança un regard noir, qui bien sûr disait : **« Economise ta salive!»**. Et souffla une phrase que personne n'entendit :

**« Choi Minho ! Crois-moi ! Ma vengeance sera terrible, parole de Kim Jonghyun. »**

Suite à cela, un silence s'installa, Key décida alors de le briser :

-**Je vais préparer du thé, qui on veut ?**, dit-il en se levant, tout en arrangeant soigneusement les plis qui déformaient son pyjama rose et qui dévoilait une partie de ces épaules lisses et crémeuses et son pantalon qui était littéralement plus grand que lui, et ses petites oreilles qui donnaient une envie folle au Dino de les croquer et de les suçoter et ses cheveux…

**Key : et toi Jonghyun ? Jonghyun ? JONGhyun ? JONGHYUN ! J-O-N-G-H-Y-U-N ! KIM JONGHYUN !**

ET BAM ! Comme un petit chiot, JJong –qui suite à sa chute- se retrouva étalé sur le plancher !

**Jong : O..Oui Quoi Comment ? Tu m'as parlé ?** dit-il en grattant son derrière, ne savant même pas comment il avait atterri parterre, tout ce dont il était au courant c'était que K….

**Key : Aishhhhhhhhhhhhhhh** –le coupa Kibum- !** Et puis Zutte tant pis pour toi ! Sa me feras moins de corvées, sinon Minnie tu veux quoi ?**

Le principal concerné, était dans le même état d'âme que Jonghyun, car quelques minutes auparavant ses yeux perdues contemplaient chaque mouvement et chaque expression d'une certaine personne et là pour la Diva, c'était la goute qui faisait déborder le vase.

Et comme son Hyung, il se retrouva parterre à masser ce qui lui servait de derrière.

**Key : YAH ! Jjong, tu vois la mauvaise influence que tu donne à notre enfant ? Et quant à toi Minni, tu ferais mieux de te réveiller !**

A vrai dire, au fon de lui, Key n'était pas vraiment en colère, il était tout à fait le contraire, car oui, le groupe était sa deuxième famille, et il la chérissait trop pour lui en vouloir ! Et n'oublions pas à cela s'ajoute la 91 line.

Suite à cela un 'Je sors', ce fit entendre dans le couloir, c'était le Leader !

Quelque minute après, Minnie balaya le salon du regard, c'est la qu'il pensa à son hyung 'onew' car normalement , le 'Chicken Manic' ne sortait jamais le matin, c'était comme demander a Jjong de parler anglais…IMPOSSIBLE !

Une heure après, tous les membres –sauf Onew qui n'était pas là- étaient bien réveillés, aujourd'hui était leur jour de chance donc un jour de congés !

**Taemin : Hyung, il est parti où Onew-hyung ?**

**Jonghyun : Il nous a dit qu'il avait un truc urgent à régler.**

**Minho : On lui demanda ce que c'était, et il a souri, nous disant de ne pas nous en faire et qu'il reviendrait avant Manager-nim.**

**Jonghyun : De toute façon tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ! Notre leader est souvent tête en l'air, mais il sait ce qui fait ! Ah Oui, dit a Bummie de nous prépare un truc à manger ! J'ai FAIM TT !**

**Minho : Moi aussi ! ET fait Vite !**

Le Maknae fit demi-tour, faisant bouger ses cheveux à la l'Oréal.

1h , 2h,3h, le Leader n'était pas encore rentré, les membres commençaient vraiment a s'inquiéter. Le Chicken Maniac, rentrait toujours tôt !

La Umma commença à perdre patience, il n'arrêtait pas de tapoter nerveusement du pied , le Appa quant à lui, faisait des vas et des viens depuis maintenant 5 minutes et des fois il faisait une pause, tout en regardant la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Taemin et Minho, le Maknae était assis au côté de son Hyung, les mains serrés et il commença à trembler, mais heureusement Minho était là, il l'encercla de ses bras protecteurs, et tout cela accompagné d'un sourire. Minnie était touché, alors il lui rendit son sourire.

**-NON MAIS, il est OU ? Si je le vois traverser cette porte, je lui ferais PAYER !**, Cette fois-ci JJong avait craqué !

Minho essaya de l'apaiser.

-**Hyung ! Calme-toi ! S'énerver ne nous mènera à rien, attendant encore et peut être qu'il nous appellera !**

**-Minho-hyung a raison, attendant un peu. Tu la dit toi-même, il est peut-être tête en l'air mais il sait ce qu'il fait.**

**'****_En fin j'espère'_****,** pense intérieurement le jeune homme, car même lui n'était pas convaincu de ses propres paroles. Il dirigea son regard vers Kibum, il s'apprêtât à aller vers lui, mais quelqu'un d'autre le devança! C'était le Dino, alors Minnie, était debout, à contempler a scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Jjong lui, sentit son cœur battre à la chamade, il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il finit par dire :

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Bummie, tout va s'arranger et arrête de taper de tes pieds ! On croirait une mitrailleuse !, **Et là, il enchaina leurs doigts au passage. Ce n'était pas le moment, il le savait mais il se disait que ce n'était qu'une affection amicale et un contact purement innocent…..Ou Pas… ?

Kitty, à la plus grande surprise de Jjong resserras l'étreinte et laissa échapper une larme, ce qui alerta ce derniers et le pris immédiatement dans ses bras. Il le sentait, quelque chose allait de travers !

Un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, et plus au grand désespoir des autres, ce n'était que le manager, avec un visage trempé de sueur, et des yeux plus au moins gonflés comme s'il avait pleuré. Pleurer… ? PLEURER ?

Les 4 membres était médusés, ils se levèrent en parfaite synchronisation prêt à entendre des expliquassions que sa soit une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle !

Mais Où était donc passé leur Leader ?...


	3. How it all Began Part1

Le manager alla directement vers le sofa, tête baissé, et soutenu par le regards des 4 garçons qui commençait à s'impatienter.  
**'Asseyez-vous**', c'était les seuls mots que le Hyungmin avait prononcé jusqu'ici. Après que tout le monde est repris son calme, le manager commença son récit. Au fur et à mesure, que ce dernier parlait, les membres avaient le coeur qui battait à la chamade. Sans dire un mot, Key se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte. Jonhyun voulu le retenir mais Il sentit une main l'en dissuader, c'était Taemin, Ce dernier secoua la tête, Le T-Rax ne compris pas mais il décida de rester tranquille

**[ Au côté de Key]**  
La diva accouru vers le parc qui se trouvait près de chez eux, c'était son petit refuge, il prit place sur un banc et éclata en sanglot, laissant ses larmes coulées librement, il avait si mal Il aurait voulu que sa ne soit qu'un rêve! Il libéra un énième sanglot, faisant trembler tout son corps par de violents spasmes..Qui aurait pu croire une chose pareille ?

**-Flash back-**  
L'interview de Kitty venait de se terminer, il décida, alors de s'éclipser, car son stress l'étouffait. Il voulait s'évader même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes. C'est alors qu'il jetât un regard vers son manager, ce dernier compris sa demande et lui répondis -toujours occupé avec le journaliste- **'Très Bien**'  
En toute discrétion possible, Key mit sa main dans sa poche pour en faire sortir ce qu'il voulait avec suave.

**-Non **! Murmura-il, cherchant avec acharnement dans ces poches, il l'avait perdu ! Il sortit aussitôt du studio, ignorant les cris du STAFF, et habillé avec ses vêtements d Fashionista qui portaient bien leurs noms. Ses pas le guidaient, ils connaissaient par coeur cette route, qui était devenue familière au fil du temps.

**[ Au côté d'Onew]**  
La journée ne faisait que commencer, il venait de finir sa réunion à la SM, il sortit la tête lourde, car le principal sujet était l'incident qui s'était produit à Hong Kong, et le fait que les fans ou plutôt des anti-fans avaient répandu une rumeur disant que les SHINee allaient se dissoudre. Pour la première fois, Onew voulut s'expliquer, cependant il était fière de son groupe car ils avaient su garder la tête haute malgré toute cette pression, ils avaient également reçu des louanges du directeur pour avoir gardé leurs sangs froids. Lors de la réunion, ils avaient pu aussi aborder la compétition entre les groupes, qui devenaient de plus en plus rude !  
A vrai dire, cela rangeait le leader, plein de questions virent trotter dans sa tête : Les SHINee garderont-ils leur popularité dans l'Avenir ? Y'aura-t-il des changements ? Si oui, les SHAWOLS , l'accepteront-ils ?  
Il secoua la tête, enlevant toutes ses pensées qui le hantait, et il finit par dire pour apaiser son âme :  
**- J'ai confiance en les compétences des SHINee et à nos SHAWOLS ! ! HWAINTINGGGGGGGGG**, cet encouragement résonna comme un cri, tel un écho dans le couloir, tout le monde le scruta des yeux, et un ' What ever he does it's onew condition~' d'un ton ironique et il laissa échapper un sourire, celui dont lui seul avait le secret !  
L'appel de son manageur le fit sortir de ses rêveries, il lui annonçait que c'était l'heure de renter pour un repos bien mérité, mais malheureusement le destin en avait décidé autrement rentré. En étant dans la voiture, il aperçut par la vitre, Key qui marchait d'un pas pressé, et il était loin d'être discret, vu comment il était habillé ? Cherchait-il une émeute de fans ou d'anti-fans ?  
**-Arrête la voiture !**  
**-Mais...**  
**-MANAGEUR NIM**  
La camionnette s'arrêta illico, le Chicken Manic prit une casquette et une écharpe, puis descendit, se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers l'Almighty, cependant il se perdit dans la foule, il voulut crier son nom mais cela aurait provoqué une alerte. Il décida alors de prendre un raccourci. Pourquoi pas ? Car l'expression qui lui allait le mieux en ce moment c'était **«Sa passe ou sa casse » **

**[Au côté de Key]**  
Cela faisait déjà un bon bout de temps qu'il marchait, et il cru sentir une présence à ses côtés mais n'y prêta pas trop attention.  
Il arriva enfin à l'endroit voulue, cette place sombre dans une allée obscure où personne n'aurait l'idée d'y aller. L'ambiance était pesante et trop calme, cela foutait à Kibum la chair de poule !  
**-Quoi que je fasse, je ne m'y habituerais jamais !** grognât-il,  
**- Tiens tiens, qui voila ? N'est ce pas, notre cher Kitty, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?**, On pouvait distinguer une silhouette, celle d'un homme, sa voix était désagréable, et reflétait tout son sadisme.  
**- Ferme-la ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis venu !**  
**-Toujours aussi docile et froid à ce que je voie ~~** L'homme s'approcha de Kibum et lui pris le menton :  
** Tu sais, je deviendrais même gay pour toi**, continuât-il avec des sous-entend, tout ce qu'il y avait de pervers !  
**-Bas les pattes, sale pervers, tu me retouche, et je te pète ta gueule à la con ? Passe moi...** -Il fut interrompu par l'inconnu :**Calmos petit chaton~ tu sais je ne vais te mordre ~ Et je te pris de me parler sur un autre ton ? et je ne te passerai rien tant que tu ne m'a pas payé ce que tu me dois ~~**

L'inconnu affichait un sourire confiant, en réalité, il avait un physique de rêve, avec ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs, ils faisaient craquer toutes les filles, mais c'était un vrai démon, le pire de tous ! Sur ces pensées, Key fut encerclé par les sbirs de l'homme...

**[ Du côté de Onew ]**  
Le leader traversa l'allée, il marcha tout en long quand soudain, il vit la Divadevant lui :  
**Kibum,** ce dit-il, **crois moi mon cher, tu me dois du chicken fris !**  
Il se cacha derrière une porte en fer et entendu tout le récit. Il voulut s'interposer mais quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un l'en empêcha !  
**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ...**


	4. A SHOULDER To LEAN ON

~Dans Le Parc~

Des bras encerclèrent les épaules d'un jeune homme Ce dernier –qui était en pleine réflexion-, sursauta, il tourna la tête vers l'inconnu.

**-'T-Taemin ?'**, bégaya Key

**-'Shuuuuut ~,** tout va bien Umma, je suis là', murmura le maknae

**-'Aiggoo~, ma petite Banana a bien grandi. Eh dire que maintenant, c'est toi qui vient me consoler**', Taemin pouvait distinguer une certaine tristesse dans la voix de la Diva, c'est alors qu'il s'assit à ses côtés.

**-'Dit moi Key-hyung…'**

A l'entente de cette phrase, la Umma eut un tic, la façon dont Taemin l'avait appelé ne présageait rien de bon. Sans laisser le temps au Maknae de finir, Key lui planta son regard, qui disait **' Ne t'avise même pas de continuer, je sais ce que tu vas dire !'**, et contre tout attente, Taemin, lui sortit son fameux 'MEHRONNNG~~', Key se contenta de son sourire sarcastique. Décidément, le plus jeune n'avait pas froid aux yeux.

Taemin tira son hyung vers l'une des balançoires, et commença à se balancer.

**-'YAHH Babo ! Qu'est ce qu'est entrain de faire ? T'es supposé me consoler, et t'inquiéter pour moi, Bas MERCI ! aiiiishhhh ~~! Je te rappelle que je suis 'THE ALMIGHTY' !**

Tae ne fit guerre attention à la Diva, il la prit, le poussa sur la balançoire. Key abandonna, et comme un enfant, il se laisse faire, car à force de se débattre, son petit derrière avait mal, disons que la balançoire n'était pas faite de laine….

La Umma se sentait légère, qui aurait cru qu'un stupide jeu puisse lui faire du bien. Mais son cœur, lui, était dans un piètre état.

Il avait cette envie…Une envie de verser toutes les larmes de son cœur, et crier…Crier toute la douleur qu'il ressentait…Peut-être, que cette boule dans sa gorge disparaitrait, et le poids qu'il ressentait également ? Qui sait ?

**_Bye bye bye jeongdeun doshiyeo goodbye  
Bye Bye Bye beloved city goodbye_**

Neoreul dugo nal dolaganda  
I'm leaving you and going back

Bye bye bye jeongdeun doshiyeo goodbye  
Bye Bye Bye beloved goodbye

Na dolaga jibi itdanda  
I have a home to go back

Cette mélodie retentit tel un écho dans le parc, à cet instant précis, le monde, le temps, s'arrêtèrent , Kibum s'emprisonna dans sa bulle paisible. Il ferma ses paupières, se laissant bercer.

Chaque note, lui procuraient un sentiment de bien être, à ce moment précis, les larmes dévalaient ses joues, le petit maknae l'avait remarqué, mais continua de le balancer avec un regard plein de tendresse.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Kitty s'écroula, fatigué par ses pleures et ses cris, son cœur se sentait plus libre...plus léger. Il prit un gros souffle pour se calmer, Taemin, lui, étouffa son rire, et eut droit au regard tueur de l'Almighty, qui le rejoint quelques secondes plus tard dans son fou rire.

Key avait les cheveux ébouriffé, les yeux tout rouges, les joues et les lèvres rosies, à croire qu'il avait couru un marathon ! Il reprit son air faussement colérique, et tira les joues de son bébé [ Oui oui c'est bien taemin .-.], qui articula **'Aïe Aïe, Yache Mwa mes Youes !'**

Kibum, lui rigola à gorge déployée, oui oui, Taemin avait un bouille d'ange à faire craquer tout le monde !


End file.
